Joe Storm (Penname Ender)
Joe Storm is a level pack character from the Dreampunk franchise ''-Bonjour! Aloha! Wait, do you speak english? Because if you do, this will be much simpler! '' Joe's first line when entering the game -''Yes. I'm a stegoraptor. No flash pictures!'' Joe's second line when entering the game ''-An einstein-rosen bridge bent reality around my house! Or you could just say I teleported. '' Joe's second line when entering the game Background Joe is the adopted brother of Fangs Storm. Unlike his brother, Joe prefers to use "well loved" components in his inventions. His specialty is mechanical innovation. Abilities - Electricity (Through miscellaneous invention) - Silver LEGO blowup (same as Electricity) - Fix-it (Wrench) -Transform (Rexo, when unlocked) Quotes -''Toodles!'' Joe's first line when exiting the game -''Bye! I have a project to work on!'' Joe's second line when exiting the game -''Boy, i'm hungry! I think i'm going to have the mushroom special at Mr.Moon's pizzeria.'' Joe's third line when exiting the game -''I wonder what's on the menu at Mr.Moon's pizzeria....'' Joe's first line when idle -''I just despise hold music'' Joe's second line when idle -W''e're wasting moonlight here! And I say that because I forgot my watch'' Joe's second line when idle -''You keep dinosaurs in CAGES!?!?!'' Joe when encountering Owen Grady -''Hey bro! Wassup?'' Joe when encountering Fangs -''I wonder... is your name supposed to be an abbreviation of Excessive Telephoner?'' Joe when encountering E.T. -''I admit I have some experience in the whole time-traveling thing. If being frozen for 75 million years counts.'' Joe when encountering Doc Brown -A''rgh! For the last time, I am not a Silurian!'' Joe when encountering Doctor Who -''Another stegoraptor! Where have you been?'' Joe when encountering Joe -''Unsanitary! But REALLY cool!'' Joe when using the slime cannon -''If I go beyond 16 feet, my molecules will collapse! Meh.'' Joe when using the sizer superior -''Whoa whoa whoa! I should have installed a speed control!'' Joe when using Tazerbot -''I should really invent something for this!'' Joe when unable to solve a puzzle -''You may now praise me.'' Joe when able to solve a puzzle -''Ah..Nlejk island. That's hard to pronounce.'' Joe when in Dreampunk world -''Sorry, my invention. But I want to install intercontinental missiles on you.'' Joe when upgrading his Vehicle\Gadget -''ROOAAAAAAR! Just clearing my throat.'' Joe when in combat -''This micro-technology T-shirt is a real lifesaver''! Joe when respawning -''If you surrender now, I won't kick your be-hind so hard. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'' Joe when fighting a boss -Y''ou're just what I have been looking for! I think.'' Joe when obtaining a collectible ''-Best buds forever! Oh. They still haven't invented artificial intelligence yet?'' Joe when riding a mech ''-This reminds me. I want to go now!'' Joe's first line when in the vortex ''-I get dimension-hopping-sick! Somebody get a barf bag! Or the paperboy!'' Joe's second line when in the vortex Idle Animations *Tinkers with miscellaneous invention *Brings out box-like invention. It explodes on contact. Wipes the soot and sighs. *Joe's hand sticks inside the ground. He pulls out a clock, which he hugs and puts in his pocket. Finishing moves *Throws dirt at enemy. While it is distracted, Joe pulls out a sledgehammer and smashes the bad guy apart. *Preses button. A trapdoor opens beneath the enemy and it falls in. Trivia # Joe is voiced by me. Because I made him up. # For information on the Dreampunk level pack, Click here. # Info on Rexo is on the Lava Java page.